Unvergessen
by elfenwindakachrno
Summary: Laut Manga war Chrno nach dem Kampf in Eden sieben Jahre lang von Rosette getrennt. Doch weshalb? Was hat ihn aufgehalten, zu seiner Liebsten zurückzukehren? Gibt dieser One-Shot die Auflösung? Ich hoffe es doch!


**A/N: Dieser One-Shot [von mir und einer Freundin ^_^] spielt in den Jahren nach den Geschehnissen im Pandämonium, als Chrno weg war.  
Natürlich bleiben da noch ein paar Jahre offen, aber da hat Chrno eben Pause gemacht, weitergesucht, Pause gemacht, böse Teufel putt gemacht, weitergesucht... etc *hust hust*  
Viel Spaß!!**

Als Chrno erwachte, explodierte ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf und er zuckte zusammen.

Er riss die Augen auf und sah sich mit verschwommener Sicht um.

"_WO bin ich_...", ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er ein junges Mädchen neben sich sitzen sah, dessen Kopf auf die Brust herabgesunken war. "_Und wer IST das??"  
__  
_Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch der Schmerz in seinem Schädel hielt ihn davon ab.

Stattdessen betrachtete er das Mädchen. Sie hatte schulterlange braune Haare und Stirnfransen, die ihr bis zu den Augen reichten.

"_Haben sie mich gekriegt...? Die Verfolger? Ist sie meine ... Bewacherin?? Was geht hier vor..._", er grübelte.

"_Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann... ist das ich in eine Waldlichtung gestürzt bin...verdammt, hoffentlich hab ich niemanden verletzt...Da waren ein Mädchen... und ein Junge?_", er sah auf, "_war SIE dieses Mädchen?_"

Er sah sie noch einmal genauer an, als sie plötzlich mit einem leisen Schnarchgeräusch auf die Seite kippte und zu Boden plumpste.  
Sie sprang auf und sah sich verwirrt um: "Verdammt! Wieso penn ich immer ein??" Sie rubbelte ihre Augen und blickte Chrno an. Dieser blickte zurück.  
Das Mädchen bekam große Augen und sah ihn begeistert an: "ENDLICH bist du wach! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du im Koma liegst...aber ich schätze, Teufel können nicht ins Koma fallen..." Sie setzte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und lächelte dann auf ihn runter.

Er stotterte nur verwirrt: "W-wieso...weißt du das ich...?"

Sie winkte ab: "Menschen sind nicht dumm weißt du? Und außerdem ist es stark zu bezweifeln, dass ein normaler Mensch von großen, hässlichen Teufel-dingern verfolgt wird."

"Meinst du, die Verfolger?", er schmunzelte.

"Wird wohl so sein, wenn du es sagst, Teufelchen...wie heißt du überhaupt??", sie guckte ihn freundlich an.

"Chrno", er war ein wenig erschlagen von ihrer überschwänglichen Freundlichkeit.

"Und mein Name ist Felicity, schön dich kennenzulernen."

Vor der Türe polterte es und ein Junge stürmte hinein.

"Und das ist mein Bruder Tristan.", sie seufzte leicht und wuschelte dem hochgewachsenen Jungen durch die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare. "Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst..", grummelte Tristan und machte einen Schritt von ihr weg, dann fiel sein Blick auf Chrno, "und der lebt auch noch?! Bei seinen Wunden hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er jemals wieder die Augen aufmacht..."

Felicity schenkte ihren Bruder einen enttäuschten Blick: "Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?!"  
Der setzte sich an einen kleinen Holztisch und biss in einen Apfel: "Was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich ihn mit offenen Armen empfange, nachdem was passiert ist?"  
Chrno sah abwechselnd von Felicity zu Tristan. Was war passiert?  
"Du machst aus jeder Mücke gleich einen Elefanten...es ist ein Kratzer...ein Kratzer, ja? Ich LEBE noch...", sie wandte sich von ihrem Bruder ab und lächelte Chrno an, "bevor du fragst...aaaalllles bestens." Tristan schnaubte und biss erneut in die Frucht.

Chrno richtete sich langsam auf und fragte mit heiserer Stimme: "Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" "Zeitgefühl hat dieser Teufel auch nicht...", zischelte Tristan und warf seinen abgenagten Apfel aus dem Fenster. Felicity verdrehte die Augen, verdrängte, dass ihr Bruder manchmal ein Arsch war, und antwortete: "Ich würde sagen so drei Monate...! Ich frage mich...", sie grinste ihn an, "ob du Hunger hast?"

Kaum hatte er das Wort Hunger vernommen, begann sein Magen so laut zu knurren, dass er rot anlief und hastig antwortete: "Nicht sehr!"

Sie lachte leise und verließ den Raum.

Tristan sah ihr nach und drehte sich drohend zu Chrno um.

Dieser blickte ihn ruhig an. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich entschuldige mich..."

Der Junge sagte verächtlich: "Ich bin nicht derjenige, bei dem du dich entschuldigen musst...!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und überließ Chrno seinen Gedanken.

_"Drei Monate habe ich geschlafen? Was ist nach meinen Absturz genau passiert? Ich—ich kann mich daran einfach nicht erinnern...es ist so als wäre meine Erinnerung ausgelöscht worden...Dieses Mädchen, warum ist sie so nett zu mir? Sie kennt mich doch überhaupt nicht, wieso hat sie so ein Vertrauen zu mir? Vertrauen muss man sich doch erst verdienen… Ich-----"_

Chrno wurde von einem Teller auf seinem Schoß aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt dir", lächelte Felicity und machte es sich neben ihm bequem. "D-danke...", murmelte Chrno und begann seine Suppe zu löffeln.

Nach einigen Tagen fühlte er sich fit genug, um im Haushalt mitzuhelfen. Mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte ging alles ein bisschen schneller—zu Felicitys Freude und Tristans Ärger. "Muss er mit seinen Fähigkeiten so herumprotzen? Was, wenn ihn jemand beobachtet?"  
"Bruder, wir leben im WALD... wer soll ihn da sehen?", giftete Felicity ihn an und warf einen Putzlappen nach ihm.

"Wäh...", der Junge verzog keine Miene als er den dreckigen Lappen von seinem Kopf zog und auf den Tisch knallte.

"Reiß dich doch ein bisschen zusammen...er ist jetzt schon viereinhalb Monate hier, und hat uns keinen Ärger gemacht!"

"Ja, weil er die meiste Zeit davon verpennt hat...", brummelte Tristan im Davongehen.

Felicity ignorierte ihren Bruder und versuchte sich zum obersten Regal zu strecken.

"Verdammt nochmal, bin ich geschrumpft oder was?"  
Plötzlich spürte sie einen starken Arm um ihre Taille, der sie mühelos in die Luft hob, sodass sie einige Kräuter erhaschen konnte."  
Überanstreng dich nicht, Chrno!", sagte sie, während der Teufel sie wieder auf den Boden stellte.  
Der winkte grinsend ab und machte sich wieder ans Staubwischen.

Währenddessen fing Felicity an zu reden. Über ihren Bruder, das Leben im Wald—und irgendwann kam die Sprache auf Chrnos Vergangenheit.

Er wandte den Blick ab und meinte abweisend: "Das ist doch unwichtig...Wichtig ist das Hier und Jetzt..."

Felicity sah ihn erstaunt an und erwiderte ernst: "Weißt du, wenn du alles verdrängst kriegst du schneller graue Haare."

Er lachte auf und begann wieder mit zu helfen, doch den restlichen Tag war er sehr schweigsam.

"Was ist denn mit deinem Teufelchen los?", meinte Tristan abfällig und sah seine Schwester an. "Lass ihn doch in Ruhe...er macht eine schwere Zeit durch. Anscheinend hat er schlimme Dinge in seiner Vergangenheit erlebt."

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"  
"Er hat sehr abweisend auf meine Fragen reagiert...der arme Kerl", das Mädchen schaute mitfühlend die Treppe hinauf, zu dem Zimmer, in das sich Chrno zurückgezogen hatte, aber trotzdem dem Gespräch der beiden folgen konnte.  
Tristan schnaubte mal wieder und meinte scharf: "Nenn ihn nicht arm—denk daran, was er dir angetan hat!"  
"Indirekt angetan.", betonte Felicity stur, "und rede nicht so laut, er kann uns sicher hören." Die Stimmen erstarben, als die beiden aus dem Haus gingen.

Chrno stützte sein Kinn in seiner Handfläche ab: _"Was ist denn nur geschehen? Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern...habe ich Felicity etwa wirklich Leid zugefügt?" _Er biss sich auf die Lippe. _"Kann ich nicht _einmal_ bei jemand sein, ohne ihn gleich zu verletzen? Bin ich tatsächlich nur ein Schwert?... Wie es wohl Rosette geht...? Ob sie sich von dem Vertrag erholt hat? Lebt sie noch? Ich muss es wissen...ich muss zu ihr."  
_Er erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer, ging die Treppe hinunter und war schon an der Türe als ihm ein Gedanke kam: "_Und die beiden? Ich kann sie jetzt nicht einfach hängen lassen, wenn ich ihnen wirklich so viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hab..._"  
Auf jeden Fall musste er seine Gedanken ordnen.  
Er ging in den dunklen Wald hinein.

Als der Morgen graute, kam Chrno zurück und sah sich in dem leeren Haus um. "_Ich muss ihnen erklären, wieso ich sie bald verlasse..._"  
Doch keiner der beiden war da. [mein genialer Verschreiber: Keiner der beiden war NICHT da--- *hust* xD]  
Ein wenig unschlüssig suchte Chrno die nähere Umgebung ab, als er plötzlich eine klare Stimme hörte.

„How many forms of love are there in this world  
Everybody needs somebody's love!"

"_Ist das Felicity…?"_ Der Teufel ging dem Ursprung der Stimme nach, bis zu einem kleinen See. Das Mädchen stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm im klaren Wasser.

"It is lonely…to live only for yourself…"

Chrno riss die Augen auf, als er die breite, noch verschorfte Wunde auf Felicitys Rücken sah. Langsam trat er näher und hielt seinen Blick fest auf die Verletzung gerichtet. „_Das meinte Tristan also…oh mein Gott..."_

„So I pray for your happiness as I sing…", Felicity beendete ihr Lied und seufzte leise.

Chrno räusperte sich und als Felicity herumfuhr, drehte er sich schnell zur Seite. Sie schnappte sich verschämt ein Handtuch und stieg aus dem Wasser. „Chrno, was machst du hier?", sie schaute ihn leicht tadelnd an.  
Doch er sah sie nur durchdringend an und meinte: „Wieso hast du mir nie von deinem Rücken erzählt?"

„Wozu? Du hättest es ohnehin nicht ändern können, oder?", sie grinste leicht und spritzte ihn ein wenig mit Wasser an.  
Chrno wischte sich missmutig die Augen aus und hakte nach:" Wie ist das passiert? Und wann? Als ich…bei euch gelandet bin?"  
Seufzend nickte sie und setzte schnell hinzu: „Aber es war nicht deine Schuld, verstehst du? Als du gelandet bist, wurdest du ja von einem anderen Teufel verfolgt, und der hat das hier getan." Sie deutete auf ihren Rücken. „Anscheinend warst du aber nicht sofort bewusstlos… du hast irgendwas gemacht, und der Teufel ist in klitzekleine Stücke zersprungen. Dann hast du dich zu mir gedreht… Gott, den Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht werde ich nie vergessen! Du hattest blutrote Augen und … naja ist ja auch egal." Sie hatte Chrnos Blick bemerkt, der immer finsterer geworden war.

„Auf jeden Fall, hast du dann irgendetwas in einer komischen Sprache gesprochen und wurdest ohnmächtig…"

Chrno stand eine Weile stumm da, bis er sich schließlich zusammenriss und meinte: „Der Grund, weswegen ich dir eigentlich nachgegangen bin ist… ich habe beschlossen, euch zu verlassen…"

Felicity sah ihn erstaunt an: „Aber wieso? Gefällt es dir nicht bei uns…oder…", sie blickte ihm forschend ins Gesicht, „hat es mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun?"

Chrno fühlte sich ertappt und nickte kaum merklich: „Weißt du, es gibt da ein Mädchen, Rosette,…und ich kann sie nicht allein lassen, oder im Ungewissen sein, wie es ihr geht…"  
Er schloss die Augen und dachte einen Moment nach. _„Aber ich kann Felicity auch nicht zurücklassen…ihre Wunde ist viel zu gut verheilt, für einen Teufelsangriff…wahrscheinlich heile ich sie, durch meine Nähe…das heißt, ich sollte wohl noch bei—ihr bleiben, bis ihre Wunde ganz verheilt ist, und dann Rosette suchen…"_

Felicity kannte Chrnos konzentrierten Ausdruck bereits gut genug, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen und schlüpfte währenddessen in ihre Kleidung. Nach einer Weile wurde sie ungeduldig und ergriff ihn am Arm: „Was denkst du denn so angestrengt nach? Bleibst du doch noch ein Weilchen bei uns?" Sie lächelte.

Der Teufel schlug die Augen auf und verzog ebenfalls die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Hör mal, lass uns zurückgehen, und ich erklär dir, was ich mir überlegt habe, ja? Und dann machen wir Frühstück."

Felicity nickte zufrieden und hörte Chrnos Geschichte gespannt zu; Wie er der Heiligen Maria Magdalena begegnet war und sich dann aus lauter Schmerz über ihren Tod vom Magdala Orden in ihr Grab sperren ließ, wie Rosette und ihr Bruder Joshua ihn entdeckten und mit neuem Lebensmut erfüllt hatten.  
Wie er mit dem jungen Mädchen einen Vertrag geschlossen hatte, der nun ihrer beiden Leben verband.  
Er erzählte vom Kampf gegen Aeon, um das Pandämonium.  
Er erzählte alles.

Als er schließlich fertig war, saßen die beiden in der Küche, und Felicity blickte Chrno lange an. Der nippte leicht erschöpft an seiner Tasse und sah das Mädchen dann fragend an: „Was denkst du nun über mich?"

„Ich denke, du bist ein wundervoller Kerl", Sie lachte ihn an. „Und ich finde es toll, dass du für mich noch eine Weile bleiben willst…vielen Dank."

Er grinste breit: „Denkst du, wird dein Bruder mich jetzt nicht mehr ganz so verabscheuen?"

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Ach, der mag dich eh, nur hat er Angst um mich… du verstehst?" Sie grinste anzüglich.

Chrno sah Felicity zunächst ratlos an, und wurde dann so rot wie eine Tomate.

„Du—meinst er denkt, dass du und—ich??!"

Sie lachte auf und schaute dann gespielt verletzt: „Ist das so unwahrscheinlich, wir beide? Wären wir nicht ein tolles Pärchen?"

Genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sie das Wort „Pärchen" von sich gab, polterte Tristan die Stiege hinunter und zeigte anklagend auf Chrno: „Finger weg von meiner kleinen Schwester, klar?"

Der grinste und sagte: „Keine Sorge, Tristan…"

„Ja genau, er hat doch schon sein Herzblatt gefunden!", Felicity sah ihren Bruder schmachtend an, „und sein Herzblatt steht sogar in diesem Raum…hach ja, verbotene Liebe!"

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich leicht angeekelt an und meinten synchron: „Niemals!"

Felicity lachte, bis sie nicht mehr konnte und sah die beiden dann herzlich an: „Bitte versucht euch zu vertragen, ja? Ihr seid mir doch beide wichtig! Und Tristan…", sie drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder, „durch Chrnos Anwesenheit, heilt meine Verletzung viel schneller… und er wird bleiben bis sie gänzlich geheilt ist…"

Tristan wollte zu einer harschen Antwort ansetzen, ließ es bleiben und meinte nur kurz angebunden: „Wie du meinst, kleine Schwester… Chrno, hilf mir bitte mal mit dem Feuerholz."

Zufrieden blickte die 17-Jährige dem verwirrt nachtrottendem Teufel und ihrem Bruder nach, wie sie im Wald verschwanden.

* * *

Chrno sah sich ein letztes Mal im Haus um. Heute war es soweit... Er würde diese beiden Menschen, mit denen er so lange zusammen gelebt hatte, verlassen... und zu Rosette zurückkehren...seiner Rosette.

Felicity stand hinter Chrno und als er sich umdrehte, umarmte sie ihn heftig. "Du wirst mir fehlen!"

Chrno brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und sagte leise: „Ihr mir doch auch…"

Felicity lachte: „Sogar unsere Miesmuschel Tristan?"  
"Das habe ich gehört...und wenn ich bitten darf...ich bin keine Meeresfrucht...", grummelte Tristan, verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und sah Chrno an.

Chrno versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen: "Ja…vor allem sein sonniges Gemüt werde ich vermissen."  
Felicity kicherte leise und kämpfte ein wenig mit den Tränen: "Hör auf solche Sachen zu sagen...zum Schluss lasse ich dich dann doch nicht gehen..."

Tristan fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Nase: „Jetzt macht doch nicht so ein Drama daraus...es ist ja nich' so, als ob jemand gestorben wäre, oder? Und ich wette diese Nervensäge wird uns besuchen kommen...der kann doch keine fünf Minuten ohne meine liebliche Art aushalten." Er grinste.

Alle drei lachten und traten aus dem Haus—es war ein strahlender Sommertag.  
Felicity sah in den Himmel: "Es scheint so als würde sogar die Sonne wissen, dass du heute aufbrichst..."  
Chrno legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter: "Wie Tristan vorher sagte...wir sollten kein Drama daraus machen..." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und nickte leicht.  
"Ich will euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen...Ich werde erst später fliegen..." Er winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und ging die kleine Lichtung entlang—das Herz wurde ihm schwer.

Felicity sah Chrno noch eine Weile nach und murmelte: "Ich muss es herausfinden…" Tristan wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: "Was hast du gesagt, Schwesterherz?" Doch sie lief los, ohne ihm eine Antwort gegeben zu haben.  
"HEEEEEY FEL' was machst du?!", brüllte Tristan ihr hinterher.

Chrno drehte sich verwundert um, als Felicity ihn an der Hand packte und herumdrehte.

„Ich…muss es wissen…ob ich verliebt in dich bin!", stammelte sie.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf Mund. Stocksteif ließ Chrno es geschehen.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste sie sich von ihm.

„Also… ich… fühle nichts…und du, Chrno?", Felicity grinste erleichtert.

„Wär jetzt schön blöd, wenn ich ja sagen würde!", er lächelte sie an und sah über ihre Schulter zu Tristan. „Ich verschwinde jetzt lieber… dein Bruder sieht aus, als würde er mich am liebsten umbringen…Verdammt, er holt die Axt!"

Tristan rannte wutentbrannt auf die beiden zu: "Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische du Verführer!!! Was fällt dir ein, einfach so meine Schwester abzuschlecken?! Renn nur...ich werde dich einholen..." er lief an Felicity vorbei und schwang die Axt, "ob Teufel oder nicht..."

Chrno rannte so schnell er konnte: „Tristan, beruhig dich doch!!" Sicherheitshalber verwandelte er sich und stieg hoch in die Luft.

„Du mieser Don Juan!!", schrie Tristan ihm nach, doch Chrno war bereits zu hoch in der Luft, um Tristans Schimpftirade zu hören.

Lachend kam Felicity ihrem Bruder nach: „Na, dass nenn ich einen würdigen Abschied!"  
"Na wart nur wenn ich den in die Finger bekomm'... dann—dann...", Tristan hob die Axt und fuchtelte heftig mit ihr herum.

Das Mädchen legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Pass bloß auf, großer Bruder, sonst erschlägst du mich noch! Komm…lass uns gehen…" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihm die Axt aus der Hand und erklärte ihm während sie zurückgingen, was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten, beziehungsweise _nicht_ zu bedeuten hatte.

Chrno begann die Suche nach dem Mädchen, das ihm einen neuen Lebenssinn geschenkt hatte.

* * *

**A/N: Na, wie war das? ^_^  
Review bitte! Obwohl es mich auch freuen würde, wenn es überhaupt jemand liest--- hähä**


End file.
